


Quiet Time for Two

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameos, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy is told to take it easy after a mission and Trip is more than happy to help.





	Quiet Time for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



“For someone who doesn’t turn green when they get angry, that Inhuman certainly packed a wallop.”

  


Daisy winces as Jemma checks out the bruises on her torso.

  


“You’re very lucky that you didn’t break a bone.”

  


Thinking about the walls the Inhuman threw her through and against, Daisy nods her head.

  


“Yeah, you’re right about that.”

  


Removing her gloves, Jemma stares at Daisy.

  


“You’re going to be sore for a while so take it easy. If the pain gets worse or something else happens, come back here immediately. “

  


Jemma hands over a couple of Ibuprofen pills, stronger than available over-the-counter, and a cup of water.

  


Daisy downs the pills and water before tossing out the cup.

  


“Thanks Jem. I’ve got to go debrief with Coulson then I’ll take the rest of the afternoon off from doing strenuous activities.”

  


As Daisy walks out the room, Jemma calls after her,

  


“Sex counts as strenuous activity, Daisy!”

  


Daisy grins over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

  


The debrief didn’t take long as most of the mission was captured on camera.

  


“Are you going to be alright, Daisy?” Coulson asks as the other agents exit the room.

  


“Yeah. Jemma said I’ll be sore for a bit but that’s it.”

  


“Alright. Short of a world-ending crisis or if your specific expertise is needed, if something comes up I’ll send out other agents.”

  


Daisy nods as she expected that.

  


As she walks back towards her room, she stops in the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and a pastry so she can have a snack while she works on some hacking that needs to be done.

  


“Hey girl! You’re back!” Daisy smiles as Trip jogs to catch up with her.

  


Daisy hugs him tightly which he returns then they separate.

  


“Hi Trip, yeah got back from the mission earlier. I would have come to find you but Bobbi insisted I get checked out then there was debrief.”

  


Trip frowns when he hears she needed to get checked out by one of the medical personnel.

  


“Are you okay though?”

  


“Just sore and a few bruises but that’s it.”

  


He kisses the top of her head as he wraps an arm around his shoulder.

  


“So, what are you up to?” he asks.

  


“Getting something to eat and some coffee then working on some hacking. You?”

  


“I was going to hit up the gym but I think I’d rather hang out with my favorite girl instead.”

  


Daisy stands on her tip toes so she can kiss him on the cheek but he turns his head at the last moment so she kisses him on the lips instead.

  


“Did you think you would get away with not giving me a proper kiss? I am your boyfriend after all.”

  


Trip smirks as she smacks his shoulder lightly.

  


“It’s a good thing you’re handsome and I love you.”

  


They start walking towards the kitchen.

  


Two cups of coffee, a plate of fruit (which Trip insists on) and a cinnamon roll later, they settle in their room –Daisy with the laptop and Trip with a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird.

  


The only sounds that are heard for a while are pages turning, coffee being sipped, food being chewed and the tapping of keys.

  


Suddenly, Daisy lets out a moan, loud enough to just travel across the room to where Trip sits on their bed.

  


He looks up at her in concern.

  


“Daisy, you okay?”

  


She takes a couple deep breaths before nodding.

  


Trip doesn’t accept that so he gets up from the bed and walks over to her.

  


“Come on, let me take a look. You know I have the training.”

  


Biting her lip, Daisy thinks for a couple seconds then takes his hand to help her stand up.

  


Trip moves her over to the bed and makes her sit on the edge.

  


Before he says anything, she removes her top so he could get a better view; besides, he’s her boyfriend and this wouldn’t be the first time he’s seen her topless but it’s usually more fun.

  


“What happened?”

  


Trip’s eyes scan the bruises that litter her torso as he listens to her answer.

  


“An Inhuman threw me against and through a couple walls.”

  


He reaches out and gently strokes her stomach before kneeling in front of her.

  


“Trip?” Daisy looks at him concerned.

  


He smiles up at her before leaning forward and kissing the first bruise he can reach.

  


Then he kisses the next one and the next one.

  


After a couple minutes, he’s kissed all of the bruises.

  


“Feel better, babe?”

  


Daisy leans forward and kisses him gently.

  


“I love you.”

  


“I love you too, Daisy.”

  


He stands up before he can walk away, Daisy grabs his arm and pulls him down onto the bed beside her.

  


“You know what would make me feel better?”

  


Trip raises an eyebrow at her because he knows what she is thinking.

  


“Normally, I’d want to break the rules but I’m too sore and don’t really want to move so I’m not going to break Jemma’s rules. Instead, will you take a nap with me?”

  


Nodding his head, he gestures towards the pillows.

  


They take a few moments to find a comfortable position – finally deciding that sleeping with Daisy’s back to Trip’s chest with his arm wrapped around her waist was the way to go.

  


“This is nice, really nice. We need to do this more often.”

  


“Any time you want, girl. I enjoy getting my cuddle on.”

  


Daisy giggles at his comment causing Trip to kiss the closest part of her head that he can reach.

  


“You can tell Jemma that I followed her orders for once which I’m sure she’ll be happy about.”

  


“I think I can do that.”

  


“You know, you’re probably the one person who can get me to follow them.”

  


“I’ll keep that in mind because you seem to always find trouble.”

  


Daisy huffs.

  


“I don’t go looking for trouble, it just usually finds me.”

  


“Whatever you say, babe. How about we take our nap?” Trip asks.

  


“Fine but don’t think I’ll forget this conversation.”

  


“Never. You’ve got a mind like a steel trap after all. Its one of the things I love about you.”

  


Daisy smiles, appeased for the moment.

  


It doesn’t take them long to relax and fall asleep.


End file.
